


Distraction

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Summary is shit, i have sinned, idk - Freeform, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel finds the perfect shirt for a party and well, it leads to something more.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for this but I was so inspired by their vlive last night. When Seongwu pointed out that Daniel's shirt was too revealing and he covered his shoulder right away /Maybe I Did Cry/ Do forgive me for the typo/grammatical errors. Unbeta'ed ;-;

It's a Saturday evening when Daniel receives a text from Jaehwan to come at his house for a party in celebration of their team's first win this morning. He quickly fixes his bed and tries to find the best clothe he could wear tonight. Not that it's a very special occasion but their seniors will be there as well and he might have developed a huge fat crush on the most popular guy in their university. Ong Seongwu. Everything about him is so admiring that Daniel can't contain himself when Seongwu approaches him or gets near him. Even the way he breathes is astonishing, that's for Daniel, at least. They've been in the varsity for two years but unfortunately, Seongwu isn't the friendly type. He's a quiet one and his actions can be unpredictable at times. They do talk but they never reach the 'have you eaten?' stage yet. Just gazes, hi's and hello's and sometimes, when the older is in the mood, he cracks a joke in the middle of the practice. Daniel wants it to be more than that but perhaps Seongwu doesn't think about him the same way. Not surprising, he's Ong Seongwu. A lot of people like him and Daniel's probably his last dating option.

 

After five minutes of searching through his wardrobe, he finally finds the perfect shirt to wear. It's a simple striped shirt that reveals the one side his shoulder. Daniel suddenly feels naked while staring at himself through the mirror. It looks great. He wonders if this shirt will catch Seongwu's attention. doesn't bother to wait for his mind's answer and goes straight outside to go to Jaehwan's.

-  
Surprisingly, only a few members of the team has arrived at the party. Including Seongwu. He's sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in one hand and his cellphone on the other. Daniel would like to sit beside him but he doesn't have the guts to do so. He goes to Jaehwan's open kitchen and gets himself a cocktail. 

"Hey," he turns around to see Sungwoon, grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Sungwoon hyung! You just came here?" If Daniel is being honest, he's not too comfortable having a conversation with Sungwoon but rules are rules, and he has to respect his seniors no matter what. 

 

"Yes, and I like your shirt, Daniel." The thing is, Sungwoon has liked Daniel ever since he was a freshman. And well, Daniel doesn't reciprocate his feelings for his heart is constantly beating for another guy. He lets out a small and fake chuckle to ease the atmosphere between them. He doesn't even notice that Sungwoon has invaded his space and he attempts to look around Jaehwan's house because he'd rather look somewhere else than Sungwoon's eyes, and he might have need a little help to get out of this kitchen.

He catches Seongwu's stare at him. It feels as if he's eating him alive, as if he's trying to get into his soul. Trying to punish him without even knowing what mistake he has done. Seongwu then focuses back on whatever he's doing on his cellphone and Daniel remains frozen on his spot

"Daniel?" He snaps out of reality when Sungwoon calls his name. What was that?

"Ah, yes hyung. T-thank you. Let's proceed to the party, shall we?" He proposes and Sungwoon nods his head, leads them both to the living room.

-

"Hey! That's not fair." Woojin protests as Jaehwan refuses to do the dare that Jihoon suggested, which is to give the person he thinks the cutest is in this room, a mandu kiss. Daniel knows who Jaehwan likes and the latter is gonna kill him when he exposes Jaehwan in front of everyone so he keeps his mouth shut. 

"Why not let Daniel do the dare for him?" Sungwoon confidently recommends, and he sees Seongwu from his peripheral vision stiffs for a moment before busying himself with his mobile phone again. 

 

"Sungwoon hyung! That's more unfair than what Jaehwan did!" He answers, but 2park duo and his other teammates are all looking at him with pleasing eyes. Daniel, the kind hearted guy he is, sighs and says "Change the dare, and I might actually consider." 

 

"Aw, our sweetest Niellie ~" Jaehwan side hugs him and rests his head on Daniel's shoulder.

"I really like your shirt, Daniel hyung. What about bring it down a little more and show off your milky shoulder, and your collarbone too!" Jihoon tells him and they all cheer. There are only two people who seem to dislike the situation. Daniel himself and Seongwu. Seongwu drops his phone on his lap and Daniel doesn't know but Seongwu's eyes scream anticipation. 

"O-okay." He spares one last look to Seongwu who still has his eyes on Daniel and does the dare. Again, the people in the room applaud like this is what they're celebrating for and not their first win. 

He continues to busy himself in the game while he feels Seongwu's stare at him. Particularly, on his exposed shoulder. He purposely let his body lean sidewards so Seongwu can have a much nicer view. 

As the game gets more intense with each consequences, Seongwu excuses himself to get some fresh air outside. Daniel comes up with an excuse and follows the older. He's not so sure what he's going to do but he gladly takes the opportunity for his teammates are too engrossed playing truth and dare. 

"Hyung! Seongwu hyung!" He calls and Seongwu turns around in his direction. 

"Hey," the older replies, a bit shock that Daniel has followed him outside.

 

"You're not ditching the party, aren't you?" Daniel narrows his eyes at him. 

"No, I was just..... I-It's nothing, Daniel. Go back inside." 

Ong Seongwu stuttering? Well, that's new. Or not. Him and Daniel don't talk a lot so how would the younger know the way Seongwu speaks, right? But as far as he remembers, Seongwu is a theatre actor and he has built self confidence ever since he was a kid, stuttering is not a word in his dictionary. 

"I'll give you company, hyung." He beams. Maybe it's the alcohol, he's not so sure but he'll most likely regret this when tomorrow comes. He hears Seongwu takes a deep breath

"It's really fine, Daniel. Just go back and play with the team." 

 

Daniel feels his chest tigthens. Seongwu doesn't like him. Not one bit. And he knows that, he's aware of the fact that the older will never see him as someone whom he wants to date. Just a teammate, and a junior. 

"Ah, okay. Im sorry for bothering you, hyung." He keeps his cool though the lump in his throat threatens him and tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. He carries his feet to walk away from the scene but Seongwu wraps his hand on Daniel's wrist.

"Wait, it's not..... T-that's not what I meant!" 

Daniel doesn't say anthing but he raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Im sorry, I was distracted." Seongwu says, and Daniel might have known the answer but for the sake of his anxiety, he asks,

 

"By what? What made you so distracted, hyung?" 

 

Seongwu stares at him to the point that he feels vulnerable. And for goodness sake, he's just using his eyes. 

"Your shirt," Bingo. Daniel smirks and steps forward to lessen the gap between them. He reaches for Seongwu's hands and puts them on his waist. While his hands are wrapped nicely around Seongwu's neck. He can sense that Seongwu is nervous so he tries to calm him down by giving him the permission to do whatever he pleases to the younger.

Little did Daniel know, it makes Seongwu even more tense. 

Seongwu kisses him nonetheless. Their lips dance well with each other and Daniel nearly lets out a moan when the older bites his lower lip. Daniel opens his mouth and let Seongwu explore his caverns. He feels the older's hands travel down further until they're at his ass and gives it a hard squeeze. Daniel almost jumps from his spot. They pull away from each other to breathe, Seongwu then trails off open mouth kisses to Daniel's jaw, neck and collarbones. He sucks at the exposed collarbone and Daniel winces at the pain. 

"H-hyung" he warns. Seongwu doesn't stop, he bites at the younger's ear and whispers so sensually, Daniel thinks he could come already. 

"I want you, Daniel" 

-

The next thing they knew, Daniel has his asshole exposed to Seongwu. The older's tongue moves from Daniel's balls to his hole. He sucks at the tight skin that Daniel almost cries out loud

"Hyung," Seongwu continues to circle his tounge around Daniel's hole, this time, the younger really sobs. Seongwu goes back to him and kisses his mouth passionately. He drapes an arm around the older's neck and pants against his lips as the latter pulls away. 

"You're so pretty like this," Every part of Daniel's body turns shades of red from the compliment. "Stretch yourself for me, baby." Daniel wants to protest, he doesn't have the energy to sit up and stretch himself for Seongwu. He's exhausted. Plus, it would be much better if Seongwu's the one to prep him with his long and lanky fingers. 

He does Seongwu's orders and inserts two fingers. He scissors himself, eyes fluttering from the pleasure and his mouth agape. Seongwu thinks the sight is lovely, he grabs his dick and pumps it slowly. 

"Seongwu - ah - Hyung" Daniel moans, inserts another finger to fully stretch himself for Seongwu. 

 

"Ready?" Seongwu questions, and he nods his head in return. Seongwu situates his cock on Daniel's entrance. He slides into him with one shift thrust. Loud moans fills the room as Seongwu continuously slams against Daniel. He rolls his hips to meet Seongwu's thrusts. The latter on the other hand avoids that one spot of Daniel.

"Harder, P-please." He whines, hoping that his beg would make Seongwu hit his prostate. And he does, Daniel wraps his thighs around the olders lithe waist and holds tightly on the sheets. Seongwu thrust into him with much force that a tear leaves his eye as he cums. 

 

Seongwu cums after him, he pulls out and rolls beside Daniel. Their chests heaving from the session they've just done. 

"You're amazing." Seongwu confesses and Daniel faces him, his hand comes up to cup Seongwu's jaw.

 

"Want me to ride you next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel is bottom culture. Fight me on this one!!! kidding, (but he's really such a bottom tho A HOE)


End file.
